1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a chip package structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been widely used in people's everyday life, and the manufacturers are dedicated to the development of miniaturized and multi-function electronic products to meet the market demands. Among the package structures used in the semiconductor components of electronic products, the wafer level chip scale package (WLCSP) is the most commonly used package structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chip package portion is shown. The package portion 10 includes a distribution layer 20, a sealant 30, an insulation layer 40, a chip 50, a plurality of internal wires 70 and a plurality of solder balls 90. The sealant 30 encapsulates the insulation layer 40, the chip 50 and the internal wires 70. The sealant 30 is disposed on one side of the distribution layer 20. The solder balls 90 are disposed on the other side of the distribution layer 20. The insulation layer 40 is located between the distribution layer 20 and the chip 50. One terminal of the internal wires 70 is disposed on the chip 50, and the other terminal of the internal wires 70 is connected to the distribution layer 20. The chip 50 is electrically connected to the solder balls 90 by the internal wires 70 via the distribution layer 20.
Due to the restriction on the shape of the internal wires 70, a thickness H30 of the sealant 30 is far larger than a thickness H50 of the chip 50, hence increasing the volume of the package portion 10 and restricting the miniaturization of electronic devices. In order to provide multiple functions, a multi-function electronic device must integrate a plurality of chips within. Thus, how to provide a package portion with increased packaging density and a method of manufacturing the same has become an important direction of the research and development in the semiconductor industry.